Refrain
by marco2050
Summary: One shot, OoAB Valentine's Day challenge. May has received several of Drew's roses, until she decides to give him one in return. Contestshipping.


Refrain

One Shot

Torrential rain crashed against the exterior of the Pokémon Centre, slitting across the sky and blurring the lights that dot the Goldenrod skyline. It had been like this for a long time, for as long as May could remember since she reached the city. Her tour of the contest halls in northern Johto had resulted in a fair number of wins, though the one in Goldenrod is supposed to be the biggest and most prestigious yet. The contestants here were most likely the ones she would compete against if she made it to the Grand Festival in Johto.

The actual contest wasn't in a few days, and May was glad she arrived early. Being greeted by bad weather upon arriving would no doubt damp her mood. Not like it was doing much to cheer her up now either, but at least she got used to the sights and sounds of rain everywhere.

May felt a rumbling in her stomach, and glanced towards the wall clock. It was barely six o'clock, but time didn't matter anymore; the sky was perpetually draped in the same dreary grey from morning to evening. The only clock she could rely on was her biological one. It told her she was hungry, and she's going for dinner. The cold weather was making her crave for a warm bowl of soup several times a day.

She decided on an extra-large bowl of ramen even as she switched off the lights and locked the door behind her. The room was small and modest, but comfortable enough for one person. The facilities at the Goldenrod Pokémon Centre were the best she had seen, and despite the surge in trainers seeking lodging due to the rain, they still had sufficient rooms for everyone.

The corridor was bathed in bright fluorescent lights, and the walls were decorated with pink and red hearts for Valentine's Day. The sight caused May to sigh. This was probably the worst Valentine's Day in her memory, considering she spent the past few years travelling. At least those days were marked with a simple exchange of presents among friends. Today, the rain was draining what little was left of the Valentine's mood.

The cafeteria section of the Pokémon Centre was decorated similarly, with heart-shaped balloons to fluffy red cushions placed in the eating area. The rectangular trays used to serve food were replaced by Luvdisc-shaped ones. May joined the growing queue, ordered her food and made her way to an unoccupied table.

As May placed the tray on the table, she picked up the single stalk of rose that was placed beside her steaming bowl of ramen. Apparently, the Nurse Joy here decided to give them out with every meal today to get everyone back in the mood. It was also to make up for the cancelled events today, some mini-festival on the streets.

Well, there's no one to give this to anyway, May thought, placing it back on the tray.

She was half-finished with her bowl of ramen when she caught a whiff of rose-scented cologne, slightly stronger than the lingering fragrance of roses all around. Shrugging, she continued eating until the cologne scent got stronger, until it coincided with the presence of a human standing beside her.

"Well, look who's here early." May recognised the voice, pausing for a split second before she slurped up the remaining strand of noodle that was halfway into her mouth. Great start for a greeting, May thought sarcastically as she turned to face her fellow coordinator.

"Drew!" He flicked his green hair and sat opposite May without a word. May saw that he was dry despite the weather; the only signs that he had braved the rain were that the shoulders of his jacket were wet. "So how did you get here when it's raining so badly?" May asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I got an umbrella," he replied, with the same air of nonchalance that usually followed whenever he spoke. "So what brings you here so early? Don't you usually arrive in town about an hour before the contest begins?"

Despite the obviously exaggerated observation, May did nothing more than to stick out her tongue in defiance. Everyone knew that this was a big contest in Goldenrod. It was standard practice to arrive early to check out the competition. Usually, coordinators can be seen spread out around town, but the rain had kept them concentrated in the Pokémon Centre. It was difficult _not_ to see snippets of the other coordinators' appeals while walking around.

May went back to her meal, fishing out the last dregs of noodles and meat into a spoon and finished her meal. She could feel Drew's unwavering gaze fixed on her as she ate, making her squirm slightly in her seat. She could imagine those green eyes, perpetually fixed in a scowl, at least in her impression.

May cleared her throat suddenly, her head snapping up in a somewhat-forced bright smile. She was surprised to find that Drew was actually smiling, his whole face appearing relaxed for once. Feeling a blush creep across her cheeks, she lowered her head quickly and went on to stir the remains of her soup with her chopsticks.

"Well, I'll go to my room for a while," Drew said at last, getting up from his seat. Without looking up, May continued playing with her chopsticks.

In the moment Drew turned his back to her, a thought occurred to her.

It was as though she had seen the rose for the first time… realising that it was Valentine's Day for the first time that day. And the thought that she could actually spend it together with Drew for once.

"Drew, wait!"

In the instant Drew took to turn around, May found herself out of her seat, the stalk of rose miraculously in her hands. Standing inches away from Drew, she held out the rose in front of her. "Ha… happy Valentine's Day…" She didn't dare look up, but when she did, she regretted it immediately.

Drew had his usual smirk, sweeping the rose from her hands in one fluid motion. "Thanks. I'll add it to the pile of other presents." It was the way he threw those words casually, which made the disappointment worse. As he turned to walk away, May could hear the rest of his words. "And if you're hoping to have dinner with me, I'll add you to the list."

His footsteps seemed to drown out the remaining voices in the Pokémon centre. May sank back into her seat, her mind still recoiling from Drew's words. Her emotions seemed to have melted, forming a swirling pool, until she wasn't sure what she was feeling anymore.

What was she thinking? She should have known that Drew, given his popularity with girls, would have a date on Valentine's Day.

_But… he's the one giving the roses all these while. Doesn't it mean anything?_

Without waiting for an answer, she left the cafeteria and went back to her room quietly, letting the ominous sounds of rain fill the emptiness in her heart.

* * *

Drew slipped into his room, closing the door behind him quickly and locked it. Once again, he had spoken before he could think. He was too proud to admit that he would spend this day alone, and so blurted out those words. 

Why was he so eager to impress that he always ended up saying the wrong things?

He switched on the table lamp, letting it light up the whole room. The table was empty; there was no 'other presents', no 'list'. He lied to May, and it weighed significantly more in his mind than anything. He imagined that May must have been hurt more than he expected. He should apologise, shouldn't he?

He wanted to just go to sleep and let it pass by him, but he knew May would never forgive him after this. He needed to sort out his thoughts now.

May… just who is she to you?

Drew would think of her as a friendly rival, but there was something different about her. Something more… Drew felt obliged to help her sometimes. But the two of them had plenty of coincidental meetings.

_But… you're the one giving the roses all these while. Doesn't it mean anything?_

The answer came to him immediately. He needed to get something… he won't know if it'll work, but he has to try.

* * *

May heard someone knock on the door. Throwing the blanket off her, she slid out of bed and dragged her feet to the door. She wasn't expecting a visitor. As she reached for the doorknob, she wasn't sure if she was emotionally stable enough to face anyone tonight. Resisting the tears had been hard enough; she doubted she had enough self control for much more. 

The corridor was empty when she opened the door. Craning her neck out of the room, she saw no one. Sighing, she was about to close the door when she saw _it_ on the floor.

It was a small bouquet of roses. There was no card, or anything else to identify the sender, but May had a feeling she knew who sent it.

And it made her feel better, if only slightly.

End notes: This idea almost seemed to clichéd that I didn't want to pick it up at first. Roses on Valentine's Day, Contestshipping with roses… and I still don't see Contestshipping as a viable ship in the long run.

Since I don't really have anything nice to say about Contestshipping, I'll just end off here.


End file.
